Endlessly
by Heather Danforth
Summary: - Narcisa... - Ele resfolegou, mas ela o impediu, colocando o dedo em seus lábios. - Esqueça todos, Severus. - Disse, brandamente. - Agora só importa nós dois.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, obg.

**N/A:** Achei perdida nos meus arquivos e resolvi postar. Recomendo escutar a música Endlessly do Muse, a qual foi base pra escrever a estória. :D

* * *

><p><em>Endlessly<em>

Ela passava sorrindo pelos os convidados. Confraternizando. Parecia até um anjo com aqueles cabelos platinados, lisos, caindo soltos até o meio de suas costas. O vestido era justo, com um corpete que lhe favorecia o colo suave e os seios fartos, a pele era acetinada, ele sabia, e de uma tonalidade pálida tão incomum, que combinava com ela. A cor da vestimenta, também lhe favorecia, destacando-a com o tom vermelho-tinto. Deslumbrante.

Ele apertou o cálice com mais força, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela figura. Era impossível naquela noite, e notou, não era o único a pensar assim, menos mal. A última coisa que precisava era que percebessem sua fixação por ela. Colocaria tudo a perder, e a despeito de seus sentimentos, Severus Snape não poderia por tudo a perder.

Nem mesmo por ela.

- Severus? – A voz de Alecto Carrow chegou aos seus ouvidos. O timbre era reconhecível qualquer fosse o disfarce da foragida, era um som delicado e trêmulo. Uma arma que acompanhava o corpo miúdo e a aparência frágil da mulher que se postou ao seu lado.

Alecto Carrow era tudo menos frágil. Concluiu, desviando seu olhar para fitá-la.

- Sim?

- O que você está achando de tudo isso? – Perguntou ela, evidentemente incomodada com todo aquele clima festivo.

Trajava um vestido curto, com tule e costas nuas. Era um verde vivaz, e combinava com a personalidade de sua dona. Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso sem humor, apenas o mover de músculos. Alecto talvez fosse a única pessoa a quem se permitia conversar amenidades. Com seus seis anos de diferença, ainda a considerava a mesma garota de quando conheceu anos antes de ela ir parar em Azkaban e o Lord cair.

- Para mim tanto faz. – Severus respondeu, tomando um gole da bebida fumegante que lhe queimava a garganta e aquecia seu corpo. – Achei que você fosse se divertir hoje.

- Numa festa de beberrões velhos? – Alecto ironizou, e ele percebeu seu olhar pairando em Avery. Sim, ele sabia do desgosto que ela andava sentindo ultimamente. Havia lhe confessado que o outro Comensal andava cercando-a com intenções nada puritanas ou profissionais. Se ele se permitisse opinar, certamente diria para dar um basta no outro, antes que Avery cansasse de apenas cercá-la e resolvesse agir.

- Então o que ainda faz aqui? – Severus resolveu perguntar.

Ela esboçou um sorriso quase sádico.

- Esperando Amis. – Disse.

Severus podia perceber que havia muito mais na história, mas resolveu não perguntar mais nada. Seu olhar encontrou-se com um par de olhos azuis que o fitavam próximos a uma coluna, do outro lado do salão. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas forçou-se a desviar o olhar e continuar a beber, displicente.

- Você dança, Sev? – Alecto perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Ele lembrou-se da última vez que dançara. Não fazia muito tempo. Seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os orbes azuis, e ele novamente desviou. Realmente, não fazia muito tempo, ainda assim, só de pensar em certo corpo feminino roçando o seu, ele apertou com mais força o cálice, agradecido pelo objeto ser de metal, ou certamente, estaria em cacos dali para o final da festa.

- Não. – Respondeu à outra.

- Nunca? – Ela insistiu.

- Você já sabe a resposta, Alecto. – Ele retrucou.

- Certo, certo. – Ela sorriu, ignorando se estivesse o incomodando. – Sabe de uma coisa, Severus?

- Não. Se você não me disser.

- Eu acho que precisamos de aventura. – Ela declarou, deixando o próprio cálice sobre uma bandeja flutuante. – Andei pensando em ir atrás de alguns delatores.

- Alecto...

- Não me venha com esse tom de reprimenda! – Ela resmungou, pondo as mãos na cintura fina e esguia. – Estou farta de ficar escondida!

- Isso foi uma ordem do Lord. Não vai desobedecê-lo, certo? – Severus falou sutilmente. Com uma ponta de satisfação, viu a exasperação, seguida da conformidade, brotar nos gestos de sua acompanhante.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse por fim, pegando outra taça. – Quer saber? Vou ver se tem alguns gnomos no jardim e matá-los para passar o tempo.

- Ótima idéia. – Ele incentivou indiferente.

- O que eu duvido. Aposto como o jardim dos Malfoy deve ser tão impecável como tudo nessa casa. – Ela continuou resmungando, enquanto caminhava em direção as portas de vidro que levavam à área externa.

Snape seguiu-a com o olhar, pensando como Alecto poderia ter acabado ali, como uma Comensal. Lembrava-se dela adolescente, fizera parte de uma das primeiras turmas que lecionara em Hogwarts, era vivaz, marota e principalmente espirituosa. Mas sempre aquela personalidade era reprimida perto do irmão. Com o tempo, tornou-se outra, mas ainda permitia resquício de sua oprimida face se revelar.

Estava pensando nisso, quando sentiu uma mão quente tocar sua costa. Não precisou virar-se para saber de quem se tratava. E a todo o custo, tentou manter-se impassível aquele toque, todavia, não conseguiu reprimir o estremecimento que foi visível no leve tremer de suas mãos.

- Me siga. – A voz aveludada e baixa de Narcisa chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Esperou até que o contato fosse rompido, e olhou para os lados. Aparentemente a maioria dos presentes estava bêbada ou absorta demais para notarem qualquer coisa se não os seus acompanhantes ou seus cálices. Menos mal.

Avistou Lucius Malfoy entretido com os Lestrange. Depositou o cálice numa das bandejas, e deu meia-volta, seguindo para a porta por onde sabia a outra havia seguido. Assim que se viu num dos típicos corredores brancos e bem limpos dos Malfoy, ele seguiu andando, passando pelos quadros que também festejavam. Olhou para trás, e virou o primeiro cruzamento, se desilusionando. Assim que ficou invisível, seguiu mais relaxado, cutucando uma armadura, que deu espaço para uma porta enfeitiçada para se mimetizar com a parede.

Olhou para os lados, lançando feitiços de rastreamento. Não havia ninguém ali. Assim sendo, abriu a porta e entrou, trancando pelo lado de dentro e seguindo em direção a luz que vinha do topo da escada de caracol que se enrolava a sua frente. Permitiu-se passar a língua pelos lábios num momento de antecipação e subiu, lenta e pacientemente.

Várias vezes haviam feito aquele mesmo percurso. Mas dessa vez ele sabia, seria diferente.

Notou-a parada, alguns metros distante, o vestido roçando o chão forrado pelo tapete persa, conteve a respiração ao admirar-lhe o corpo de uma visão tão ampla, o tecido justo lhe emoldurava as curvas sinuosas da cintura e dos quadris, destacando o perfeito formado de suas nádegas. Severus sentiu as palmas formigarem, um formigamento que começava a percorrer seu corpo, indo concentrar-se em um ponto fixo no baixo-ventre.

Com um toque, o feitiço se desfez, e ele tornou-se visível novamente. No exato instante, ela virava-se, para contemplá-lo com os olhos quentes e cálidos que sempre lhe reservava quando estavam sozinhos.

- Severus. – Pronunciou seu nome como uma carícia e se aproximou, parando apenas centímetros perto dele. Podia sentir o perfume fresco, de primavera, que ela emanava e também sua respiração acelerada em seu pescoço.

- O que há Narcisa? – Ele forçou-se em perguntar. Sem desviar os olhos dela um momento sequer. Mesmo que quisesse, sabia que nunca poderia fazê-lo. Já não havia escapatória, era cativo de Narcisa e ela tinha consciência disso. Ele lhe dissera isso.

- Eu... Amanhã haverá a invasão à Hogwarts. – Ela disse com a voz falhando, mas o semblante o mais austero que conseguia fingir.

Ele não pode evitar um aquecimento ao ver a figura frágil, como sempre, tentando se fazer de forte. Permitiu que seus dedos, calejados e ásperos, entrassem em contato com as bochechas macias de Narcisa. Foi um carinho sutil, e não pode evitar a satisfação de vê-la fechar os olhos e render-se. Mas tinha que se controlar, não podia. Não podiam.

- Está preocupada? – Ele perguntou, abaixando a mão e afastando-se. Certamente, se ela não estivesse tão próxima, seria muito mais fácil manter-se em sua figura distante e indiferente de sempre. Mas não era assim, não com ela.

Narcisa havia se tornado a coisa mais importante da sua vida, e era exatamente por isso que ele não poderia render-se aos desejos. Ela também havia se tornado sua maior fraqueza. Ele até arriscava-se a dizer a única remanescente.

- Claro que estou! – Ela bradou, nervosamente, aproximando-se dele e o tocando no braço. – Severus! Por favor...

- Eu cuidarei de Draco, se é esta sua preocupação. – Ele disse, não podendo evitar a ponta de ciúme que lhe impingia toda vez que pensava na família que ela criara. Não podia reprimir os comentários amargos que lhe vinham à mente. A inveja que brotava ao ver que Lucius rodeando-lhe a cintura e também os ombros de Draco. A família que poderia ser dele.

Ele havia sido seu pupilo todos aqueles anos, seu afilhado. E, quem diria que no final das contas, falhasse tão absurdamente que o rapaz acabara decidindo-se por seguir os passos do pai idiota? Soltou-se das mãos de Narcisa, caminhando pelo aposento retangular, mobiliado apenas por um divã que mais parecia uma cama de solteiro, e uma pequena mesa vazia.

- Não é a única. – Narcisa postou-se em frente a ele, forçando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

Os _malditos_ olhos. Severus sabia que era apenas encarar aquelas doces orbes azuladas que ele perdia seu livre arbítrio, ficando a mercê de qualquer coisa que aquela figura esguia e frágil lhe pedisse. Se Narcisa pedisse para que ele fizesse piadinhas jocosas em suas aulas em Hogwarts, ele seria bem capaz de cumprir a ordem, de tão cativo que se encontrava por ela.

Não soubera exatamente como aconteceu. Tinha dúvidas, de que era um sentimento em hibernação desde Hogwarts. Alguns dias atrás, pensando sobre isso, ele chegou a conclusão de que, se talvez, não estivesse tão aparvalhado pelo espírito livre e adorável de Lily Evans, seu primeiro amor, ele tivesse percebido a paciência e delicadeza, que inconscientemente, dedicava apenas a loira à sua frente.

Talvez, se tivesse percebido, sua vida poderia ter sido bem diferente.

- Então o que mais? – Perguntou lacônico, tentando expulsar aqueles sentimentos aflitivos de sua cabeça. Não era o momento para que Severus Snape tivesse uma crise de meia-idade e resolvesse virar um inconformado com a vida.

Narcisa fazia mal aos seus sentidos. E como tudo o que fazia isso, ele tinha que cortá-la de sua vida, mas descobriu que não tinha forças suficientes, não era mais algo que estivesse em suas mãos. Tudo o que podia fazer era evitar, ainda assim, nunca de sua mente. Este era um local que ela já havia conquistado e não havia volta.

- Você. – Ela disse com o mesmo tom preocupado, com uma ponta de desespero. – Oh, Severus, por que você continua aqui? Por que você não foi embora? Você podia ter ido para outro lugar.

Ele crispou os lábios. O sentimento de culpa lhe invadindo sempre que tinham conversas sobre aquele assunto. Nunca contara a Narcisa sobre a Ordem, e sobre a quem confiava sua verdadeira lealdade, inicialmente temia ser rejeitado, mas agora, era algo que já não tinha mais importância, ele sabia que o fim era iminente, e no dia que começava a despontar, ele sabia que suas duas faces seriam reveladas.

Novamente, não evitou o roçar de seus dedos contra o rosto atormentado dela.

- Não fujo de promessas, Narcisa. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber. – Ele disse, segurando o queixo dela com cuidado.

- Mas... Severus! – Ela protestou, seus lábios tremendo.

Ele fixou o olhar naquele ponto. Os lábios eram carnudos, bem delineados, e estavam tão vermelhos, tão convidativos. Não conteve o movimento ansioso de sua língua molhando os próprios lábios, e enrijecendo, vendo-a realizar o mesmo gesto. Mas o que Narcisa poderia querer fazer com uma coisa daquelas? Pô-lo louco?

Levantou o olhar, encontrando o azul brilhante de lágrimas retidas e desejo.

- Eu te amo, Severus. – Ela murmurou, levando as mãos à nuca dele.

Não fez nada para evitar a pressão que o forçou a curvar-se em direção à ela. Qualquer barreira que ainda restasse de pé, depois de todos aqueles anos, havia ruído com a declaração nunca antes pronunciada. Seus olhos não se desviaram um instante durante todo o trajeto. Ele não conseguia esconder a surpresa, e assim que sentiu a pressão dos lábios femininos contra os seus, a postura reservada também ruiu, dando lugar a um sentimento de descontrole nunca presenciado antes.

Puxou-a firmemente pela cintura, estreitando-a nos braços, e transformou o roçar de lábios num beijo forte, beirando a selvageria. Talvez em parte ao desejo contido por tanto tempo, que se libertava com forças, e outra por que ela era tão... Deliciosa. Sim, Severus não conseguia pensar em outra palavra para descrever Narcisa.

Havia acabado de achar seu sabor predileto, os lábios dela.

Não soube ao certo como haviam chegado ao divã, estava na dúvida se talvez tivesse sido ela, ou ele que tomara a iniciativa. Mas o que sabia era que, em passos trôpegos, estavam ali deitados contra o estofamento de veludo, ela serpenteando-se sob ele, enquanto ainda tinham as bocas coladas num beijo sem fim. Ele percorreu a curvatura do pescoço até o queixo, com a gema dos dedos. Sentia que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e que provavelmente, estava tão nervoso que riria quando se lembrasse mais tarde. Ah... Mais tarde.

Separaram-se, sem fôlego, olhando-se intensamente.

- Narcisa... – Ele resfolegou, mas ela o impediu, colocando o dedo em seus lábios.

- Esqueça todos, Severus. – Disse, brandamente. – Agora só importa nós dois.

E dizendo isso, Narcisa, percorreu as mãos, desde os ombros dele, até o peito, fazendo-o retesar o corpo, dividido entre o que restava de sanidade e a possibilidade de se entregar aos desejos que certamente o consumiam desumanamente. Tragou saliva, fitando o olhar quente de Narcisa em sua direção e tomou sua decisão.

Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez mais suave, ainda assim, era um beijo abrasador. E suas mãos, acariciavam-lhe o pescoço, descendo cada vez mais até encontrarem o tecido que delimitava o decote, parou ali, e começava a refazer o percurso de volta, quando Narcisa pôs a mão sobre a sua, guiando-o de volta até o vale entre os seios.

- Eu sou sua. – Sussurrou ao ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo em seguida.

Severus respirou fundo, achando que não conseguiria manter o escasso fio de sanidade que ainda lhe prendia. Ele sabia que naquela noite as coisas seriam diferentes, mas nunca poderia suspeitar que algo assim pudesse ocorrer. Claro, pensava em Narcisa, sonhava com ela, desejava-a por tanto tempo que os sonhos eróticos perturbadores, passaram a fazer parte de seu cotidiano, ainda assim, ele já havia se conformado com um relacionamento puramente platônico. Sabia que as circunstâncias nunca os haveria permitido mais do que troca de palavras.

Porém tudo havia mudado, e ele era ciente, que parte do abandono com que ela se entregava a ele, devia-se muito ao amanhã. E ele próprio concluiu que ela tinha razão, o amanhã era incerto demais para que ele deixasse a, talvez, única oportunidade de sua vida, de realizar um de seus sonhos mais secretos por algum preceito ou dogma. Tê-la em seus braços, ainda que uma única vez era melhor do que nunca ter nada.


End file.
